A Series Of Humiliating Events
by Merkswinter
Summary: After a drunken and cringe worthy night Inuyasha attempts to deal with the aftermath of revealing a little too much to his aloof brother, Sesshomaru. Yaoi MXM
1. In which our hero awakens

Hey! I used to be on the site, came off the site, had previous stories destroyed by naaasty (really nasty, honest) virus (I've got to type some of them back up...), and now I have returned by a renewed interest in Inuyasha and a pair of rather yummy brothers. This is my first story which is something more than a one shot (going for the sympathy vote) so please review (pretty please) so my ego can be boosted enough to finish it of with some lovely Inu Sess action...yum...

Enjoy!

I hold no rights over Inuyasha or any of its characters whatsoever otherwise it would have so many hot bits you'd det fire when reading it (cheesy I know :D).

xXx

Inuyasha had never been fond of awkward silences, hell, who was? Only, it was this particular awkward silence, the sheer mind-numbing horrific embarrassment of it that set it apart from the rest. Shit, it was what little awkward silences aspired to be when they grew up. Blushing profusely Inuyasha stared blindly at the floor, avoiding the unblinking glare of his older brother, Sesshomaru.

Perhaps it would have been better if he hadn't been drunk? No, Inuyasha shook his head in disgust, if he hadn't been drunk he would never have done such a God-awful stupid thing in the first place. Still avoiding the eyes of his brother, Inuyasha allowed his cringing mind to return to the humiliating events of the previous evening.

Kagome had returned to her own time for the weekend, it was her mother's birthday and as she had missed the last one she felt it was her duty to at least try to spend some time with her long neglected family. As he pondered over it now he realized it was her absence which led him to act like such a complete and utter ass. Kagome always managed to make him act with at least some self restraint, as he definitely didn't last night. He mentally cringed at the recollection.

If only they hadn't found the sake barrels…

Inuyasha never would have thought that Kaede, the sly bugger, would have been able to stash so much sake in the confines of her minuscule hut. He and Miroku had been practicing their fighting and when Inuyasha had dived to the floor in order to evade a sweep from a staff wielding Miroku he got more than just a face full of dirt.

He fell through the bloody floor!

It turned out (after a thorough investigation of a dazed Inuyasha and a highly amused Miroku) that Kaede had a huge secret stash of sake under their very feet! There was a trapdoor and everything! In fact it was that very trapdoor which caused Inuyasha to stumble across the hidden alcohol. The bloody thing was rotten and when Inuyasha had landed on it it simply crumbled under his weight. Inuyasha could only wonder how she managed to sneak so many barrels down there, it wasn't as if a regular human could manage to drink so much sake in an entire lifetime! Well, that was if you classed the majestic Kaede as 'regular'.

Of course one thing lead to another, well, if _you'd _discovered a whole room packed with alcohol _you_ wouldn't sit and look at it would you? Well, Inuyasha was beginning to wish he had done just that, half an hour of drunken fun was NOT worth the lifetime of embarrassment and humiliation it had brought upon him last night. Oh God…now he was beginning to get a headache.

It wouldn't have been as bad if him and Miroku had just sat in the hut and slept it off. It was alright just making an ass of himself in front of Miroku, at least he knew that Miroku would feel just as stupid the next day. Sitting through a drunken 'Sango is amazing' speech was OK, it had been pretty amusing at the time, Miroku's slurred speech and drunken repetitiveness 'Bloody great girl I tell you, bloody great, no really, she is, bloody fantastic.', it had been fun, even.

It was only when it was Inuyasha's turn to be drunkenly stupid was when things got baaaad.

If only he hadn't detected Sesshomaru's scent on the air blowing into the hut.

Hell, Inuyasha hadn't been stupid, he'd been a raving lunatic! No matter how inebriated a person could be he was sure it would _never _seem like a good idea to seek out your murderous older half brother, try and start a fight, fall over miserably while attempting to draw sword, find self incapable of getting back up and burst into tears whilst mumbling incoherent love confessions to said horrified older sibling.

Inuyasha's ears drooped in mortification at the memory.

He supposed it was only out of pity that Sesshomaru hadn't chopped him up whilst he was still blurting his innermost feelings at the stunned yokai. Nope, definitely not pity. Was Sesshomaru even capable of feeling that emotion? It was probably some stuck up thing about 'not chopping up younger siblings whilst drunk and unable to fight back', all about his bloody honour, nothing to do with caring for Inuyasha whilst in his pathetic drunken state.

Shit…

Sesshomaru was still staring at him, he could feel it. The bastard hadn't said a word since he'd woken up. It seemed Sesshomaru, for some unfathomable reason, had even gone through the effort of finding a blanket for the sleeping hanyou (he'd actually drifted off pretty quickly when he'd stopped rambling to Sesshomaru). Even if it was a really mangy blanket Inuyasha was pretty touched, all his limbs were still intact and he had a blanket, what more could you want? Except some really strong pain killers , of course (introduced to him by Kagome). God, did you always feel this bad after a few (a lot) of drinks?

Those eyes were beginning to annoy him…

"What you lookin' at?"

Prize for most half-assed attempt to regain a shred of dignity goes to, wait for it, Inuyasha! The crowd is going wild!

Sesshomaru replied with a blink. ( Inuyasha had finally scraped together enough courage to actually look at his silent brother).

The prolonged silence even after his exclamation only served to irritate Inuyasha further. Hell, if his brother was going to kill him for being a filthy half-breed who fancied the pants off his older (male) sibling, why didn't he just get it over with? Was he getting some warped kick out of watching Inuyasha squirm under his unwavering gaze?

It wasn't as if Inuyasha didn't feel disgusting enough with his choice in men (men! aghh!) but that it was his brother (even if he was only half) put the cherry on top of the metaphorical cake.

And that Sessomaru knew…Inuyasha didn't want to think about it. There are some things which you have to block out in order to remain sane.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. It was his mantra, repeated over and over in his mind, at least it stopped him thinking about what his brother was going to do to him for being even more of a disgrace to the noble family of Inutashio.

"Inuyasha."

The soft yet dangerous voice of his brother pulled Inuyasha out of his reverie. Slowly turning to face the owner of that voice the only coherent thought in Inuyasha's mind was 'Shit. I'm really in for it now.'

To be continued...

xXx

I hope you liked it! I'm not so sure about it myself, I think I went a bit rambly in places but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If I know people are reading and liking what they're seeing I'll be sure to update all the quicker! Yodel!


	2. In which our hero makes a mistake

Hello! Merkswinter here with the second instalment of A Series Of Humiliating Events!

To those who reviewed the previous chapter I cannot thank you enough. Seriously. I read every one and they made me so happy I decided to update super quickly so you could get the next instalment A.S.A.P.

Yay! My ego has been sufficiently inflated :), but of course you can never get enough ego boosting so please review! Pretty please (can't grovel enough).

Anyway, I'll shut up.I in no way hold any rights over Inuyasha or any of its characters in any shape or form, I would say something amusing and witty but I'm too tired :) .

xXx

Now fully turned and facing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha flinched inwardly, bracing himself for the short and undoubtedly very nasty end he would receive at the hands of his brother.

It wasn't as if he'd led a bad life, okay there were the times he had hit Shippo for no reason (well, Inuyasha felt Shippo being annoying as hell was perfect justification for bonking him on the head a few times, only the others didn't seem to agree). Overall he felt he'd been pretty good, even. On the scale of karma Inuyasha was sure he didn't deserve the horrible fate which was about to befall him. Ears drooped and trembling Inuyasha tried to keep the fear out of his voice (he still had some ego left, however deflated).

"What? You speaking to me now?" Sesshomaru's cold metallic eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's tone, causing the hanyou to somewhat regret his aggressive choice in words. Oh what the hell, he was going to die anyway, maybe if he managed to get the bastard angry enough he'd be too enraged to make it (horrifically) painful.

Inuyasha was just about to continue with his kamikaze 'enrage the Sesshomaru plan' when he was forced to divert his attention to other things, such as the very close, very angry, Sesshomaru, now less than an inch from Inuyasha, glaring into his eyes with unnerving intensity. God knows how the bastard had managed to move so fast.

Although almost certainly about to be torn into itty bitty pieces, although he was nearly nose to nose with the one who was just about to cause him a lot of pain in a very little time, all that Inuyasha's befuddled (and somewhat hung-over) mind could come up with was 'Oo, he's in kissing distance'.

At least he had enough rationality left to mentally pummel himself for being such a girl.

A low growling noise interrupted Inuyasha from berating himself further... Shit! He'd been so busy staring at the bastard's lips (pussy!) that he'd missed what his brother had said. Feeling like an ass for having to ask, Inuyasha swallowed his pride (what was left of it) and prepared to ask the inevitable question.

"Ehh...What?"

Sesshomaru's glare went up a notch on the scale of menacing.

"I said your dirty hanyou self is standing on my clothing." The last word was almost a growl.

Inuyasha looked down.

It seemed he was indeed treading on part of Sesshomaru's clothing. It was that weird fluffy thing he insisted on constantly wearing. What was with that? Did Sesshomaru think he was hard guy enough to get away with wearing something that made him look like a giant walking pom-pom?

It seemed like he had been stepping on the thing for quite some time too, the piece trapped beneath his foot had become all dirty where he had rubbed it into the ground. Inuyasha was amazed he hadn't noticed, but then he had been slightly distracted by the murderous presence of his brother and his own horror at the events of the previous evening.

Was this the way to annoy the bloody high and mighty Sesshomaru? Mess with his fluff? Actually, Inuyasha contemplated, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to annoy this current Sesshomaru any more than he already had. Red had begun to bleed into his eyes and he was beginning to feel threatened by the now alarming sharpness of his brother's teeth.

Muttering a reluctant "Keh...Sorry" Inuyasha hastily removed his foot from his now rather predatory looking brother.

This was when Inuyasha made a mistake.

A big one.

He got cocky...

Idiot.

Inuyasha, on the whole, was reasonably good for the age old instinct of self preservation. In certain situations, however, he was about on the same level as a lemming with a death wish.

This was one of those certain situations.

He should have realised that mocking an already more than angry Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the best of ideas.

He should have realised that poking fun at a Sesshomaru currently less than an inch from Inuyasha was really pretty bloody stupid.

Sadly he didn't.

Inuyasha decided to have a dig at Sesshomaru's fluff.

Deary deary me...

"I don't see why you're so bothered myself." He began. "I mean, I'd happily pay people to come and shred that weird fluffy thing anyway, so me stamping on it shouldn't be such a problem. Don't you think you already look like enough of an idio-argh!!!"

Inuyasha's last words were cut of by having a large infuriated Sesshomaru launch himself at the hanyou, pinning Inuyasha to the ground and capturing his wrists above his head, effectively rendering Inuyasha quite defenceless.

Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to one of Inuyasha's now quivering ears.

"Well Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed through clenched (and distressingly pointy) teeth "I didn't think you had any problem with my clothing, at least from what I gathered last night."

Inuyasha flinched, a whole new wave of embarrassment washing over him.It was humiliating enough for himself to think over his drunken antics of last night but for Sesshomaru to openly talk about it and acknowledge that it had actually happened... Shit! Sesshomaru actually bloody remembered what Inuyasha had drunkenly confessed! Inuyasha had hoped he just wouldn't have listened out of disgust for the inebriated hanyou. Shit shit shit shit shit!!!

To his horror Sesshomaru continued to speak, once sure of the effect his previous words had had on the distressed hanyou.

"Or perhaps..." Sesshomaru went on, a triumphant grin now spreading across his features "perhaps you're simply offended that I'm wearing clothing at all. What was it you said? Oh yes..." the smile got wider "How you wanted my body soo much that sometimes when we fought it was all you could do to hide your erection from me." Smirk. "Really, little brother, do you want me that badly?"

Ohhh myyyy Gooood...

He didn't think he'd told Sesshomaru THAT bloody much! Fucking drunken forgetfulness! That was it! Inuyasha was never drinking again. It was seriously not worth the sheer amount of mental scarring he had received in the last few hours.Mortification wasn't the word to describe it. This was the worst most humiliating event Inuyasha had ever had to live through. Shit, he'd rather fight Naraku in his underwear than this. The worst part was that he was stuck beneath the object of his embarrassment, namely a very smug Sesshomaru. There was no way of running off to go and hide in a cave for a few years until he could deal with looking at his own reflection again without screaming at himself for his own stupidity.

Inuyasha rattled his horrified brain, desperately searching for some witty killer comeback that would somehow manage to backfire this whole situation's embarrassment back onto Sesshomaru.

Needless to say he failed.

He did, however, manage to splutter out a furious "Fuck you bastard! If you think I'm so disgusting and perverted why don't you fucking kill me now?!" After pausing for breath he continued. "I bet the only reason you didn't do it last night was because you were just getting a kick out of seeing me defenceless and crying at your feet! Bastard!"

Although he hated to admit his actions of the previous evening he had to admit there was some truth in his words. He did think the only reason Sesshomaru had let him live was because he enjoyed seeing Inuyasha so weak, not because he actually cared for him or anything, fuck no, not Sesshomaru, he would never...Oh what the hell, it didn't matter now anyway. He was going to get killed in this wretched place by his wretched brother because he couldn't keep his fat mouth shut.

He only wished he had managed to explain things to Sesshomaru properly, not through some drunken outburst. Even if Sesshomaru was a pompous evil bastard and his brother he couldn't help his feelings, no matter how much he tried to bury them under layers of insults and false bravado.

Oh well, too late for that now.

Preparing himself for his immanent death for at least the third time that day Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited.

A moment passed.

A few more moments passed.

Inuyasha reopened his eyes in annoyance to tell the bastard to get a fucking move on when he was greeted by the most horrifying spectacle he had ever witnessed.

Sesshomaru was laughing, actually laughing.

"Really Inuyasha, such language..."he said in mock disappointment "I never said I actually minded your little secret, now did I?"Sesshomaru purred, now a very different kind of smile spreading across his features.

That was when Inuyasha felt it pressing into his thigh.

Oh dear...

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he preferred Sesshomaru angry.

xXx

What did you think?

I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure if Inuyasha was a bit OOC in this chappy but I did try to keep them true to form. It has a bit of a different feel to the first chapter as well, I think. Oh well,I hope you enjoyed and sorry about the excessive swearing. Things get yummy next chapter and if you review I'll make it extra tasty (Wow, how dodgy do I sound?). Yodel!


	3. In which our hero experiences the new

Hello! Welcome to the third and final instalment of A Series of Humiliating Events! Wow, I'm sorry this thing is HUGE! When I started writing this I imagined the chapters to come in easy bite-sized chunks but this one kind of mutated and I ended up with giant monster chapter. I just didn't want to rush it off, I mean, if I just had them jump on each other with no real explanation (well I hope I gave a good enough explanation) it would seem kind of hollow.

Right, to the pleading for reviews. Please review!!! To all those that have done so already and supported the writing of this story I cannot thank you enough! You guys are the people who gave me the motivation to write this monstrously huge chapter so thank you for helping me create this horrendous nine pages worth in size 11 font...oh dear...

Please tell me what you think of the end of the story and maybe it'll boost my ego enough to write more smutty fics just for you : ).

I did try to cut down on the swearing and add to the description so I hope you guys will enjoy it more : ). If there are any other qustions (current ones I will reply to as soon as I have time) please go ahead and ask.

Oh nearly forgot, I hold no rights over the lovely Inuyasha so there you go.

xXx

Inuyasha stared up in disbelief into those eyes of liquid gold.

What?

Or, more accurately, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT BASTARD THINK HE WAS PLAYING AT!!!!

Right. Lets get this straight. Inuyasha had spent most of the day in extreme fear for his life from bloody ice lord Sesshomaru who was currently dry humping his leg.

No, scrap that. Inuyasha had spent most of his fucking LIFE in extreme fear of the bastard who was currently dry humping his leg.

Hell, had a day gone by when he didn't remember with a shudder running away from his brother whilst the bastard tried to slice him up with that idiot whip of his.

Inuyasha had SCARS!

So the main question of the day was WHY WAS HE ALLOWING THIS BASTARD TO DRY HUMP HIS LEG!?!

Sesshomaru had a HELL of a lot of grovelling to do! His brother had basically made the hanyou's life a misery since the word go If he though he could simply jump Inuyasha after Inuyasha's little drunken confession last night he was going to have quite the surprise!

Did Sesshomaru have any right WHATSOEVER to even IMAGINE that Inuyasha would simply allow Sesshomaru to fucking... to fucking well fuck him just because the bastard felt like it? Admittedly Inuyasha had spent many nights on intimate terms with his right hand fantasizing about this moment, but that wasn't the point!

It was lucky for Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was somewhat preoccupied in getting rather intimate with the infuriated hanyou's body. The yokai was of yet to notice Inuyasha's enraged state, he was too busy nuzzling into and grinding against the enraged hanyou to see Inuyasha's rage filled features.

In his rather comprising position, pinned under Sesshomaru with his wrists held down, Inuyasha decided to use the only weapon he had left.

His head.

It was over in less than a second yet to Inuyasha the whole event was in slow motion.

Taking advantage of the now slackened grip on his wrists (Sesshomaru was too busy enjoying the feel of Inuyasha to hold him down properly) he twisted in an almost gymnastic fashion, pulled himself up and head butted Sesshomaru's bang in the forehead, quickly following with a blow to the left cheek from one of his now freed hands.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to have Sesshomaru pinned beneath him, something which Inuyasha was going to take advantage of to the full.

That self obsessed yokai bastard was going to have _**bruises.**_

To Inuyasha's horror, however, it seemed the recent turn of events was doing nothing to reduce his brother's arousal. He could still see the distinct lump of Sesshomaru's erection through his clothing, it was pressing against his leg. Did the bastard go in for this kind of thing then?

Contemplating his brother's sexual preferences, however, was one of the last things on Inuyasha's current to do list. Inuyasha wanted to show Sesshomaru, quite physically (unfortunate innuendo), just how he was feeling right at that moment.

...Ouch.

Normally Inuyasha would have realised that beating up your hopelessly stunned and unfortunately aroused brother when they were unable to fight back as you were SITTING on them wasn't exactly the most chivalrous thing to do. At this moment in time, however, Inuyasha couldn't care less. Inuyasha was currently in that special rage induced state of mind where anything seems like a good idea, including unfairly beating your brother to a bloody pulp.

Red clouding his vision, a growling Inuyasha raised his fist, ready to bring it slamming down right in that smug bastard's face.

And froze.

Fist in mid-air, angry growl dead in his throat, a stunned Inuyasha stared in shock at the yokai trapped beneath him.

A glistening tear was gracefully skimming down his brother's reddened cheek, his face a delicate expression of pain and upset.

Inuyasha gawped.

He'd actually made him cry. Actually made THE great 'THIS Sesshomaru is mightier than thou' cry.

Glistening trails continued to skim down the yokai's face, the only movement between the now frozen brothers.

Inuyasha wished he hadn't hit him now...Admittedly the bastard deserved it, hell he sure as hell deserved far more, but Inuyasha had always been a sucker for tears and that he had actually made his cold, emotionless brother cry hurt, actually HURT, somewhere deep and hidden in the hanyou's chest.

Maybe he'd actually manage to hurt the bastard's feelings...the pain in his chest convulsed and worsened at the thought.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He sure as hell couldn't just sit and watch his brother cry, he wasn't THAT heartless, but on the other hand he couldn't really apologise for hitting the bastard, he deserved it! Inuyasha hadn't thought hitting him would actually upset Sesshomaru. They'd fought loads of times before and Sesshomaru had never gone all teary eyed on him then

In a fluid movement Inuyasha removed himself from his weeping brother. It just didn't feel right to hold someone down when they were...when they were...well, it just didn't seem bloody fair! He already felt guilty enough about the whole situation (not like he should, of course!) it was just that pinning the normally perfectly controlled Sesshomaru down and watching him bloody cry only made the tight guilty feeling rising in his chest twist and worsen enough to actually hurt.

It was strange. It was...embarrassing. Embarrassing to see his so long emotionless brother actually show some sign of weakness, some sign of hurt. It almost seemed indecent.

Shit...

Inuyasha plonked himself down in his usual sitting position, back facing his still horizontal brother.

The silence whispered around them.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a desperate need to fill the vast absence of sound, mind reeling Inuyasha searched for something, anything, to say, anything to make the situation any less awkward than it already was, eventually settling for a rough "Oi..." to take the edge off the lack of noise.

Feeling this was inadequate, Inuyasha continued, anger and embarrassment in his voice (hell, he could still be annoyed at Sesshomaru even if he went all blubbery on him, couldn't he??).

"I don't see why you're crying, baka, if anyone should be crying it should be me, hell, I've just had someone as gross as you go all snuggly on me, so just stop it, OK?"

Even Inuyasha realised it was a pretty pathetic attempt to cheer the yokai up. Hell, he even called the bastard 'gross' in the process, which Inuyasha knew was a hollow insult. Sesshomaru was quite good looking really, no, what was he thinking, Sesshomaru was absolutely beautiful! Sometimes Inuyasha even found it hard just looking at the guy without having this warm mushy feeling rise in his chest. Calling the guy gross was a bit stupid really as it obviously wasn't true, it probably didn't even bother Sesshomaru, that guy obviously knew how good he looked, as if his head wasn't big enough already.

"Inuyasha..."

The word shook Inuyasha from his thoughts. This was going to be hard to handle. Not only was he stuck with a suddenly overly emotional older brother but now he had to engage in conversation with him too...Oh dear, this was going to be awkward.

It was...wrong...seeing his brother cry. All Inuyasha had known for his entire life was the icy mask that Sesshomaru constantly wore and to have it suddenly taken of, well...yes, definitely wrong.

"What?" Inuyasha replied, back still turned to his sibling.

"Face me."

Inuyasha blanched at the request.

Now he was going to have to look at the guy in the face. It wasn't so bad if he wasn't looking at him, hell, if that helped Inuyasha cope with the strange embarrassment which came from watching his brother weep, then so be it.

Oh well...may as well grit my teeth and bear it, Inuyasha decided, after all, seeing his brother upset was nothing, nothing compared to what he'd been through lately so what the hell.

Turning gracefully to once again face the yokai, Inuyasha replied with a gruff "Fine. Good enough for you now?" whilst mentally absorbing the sculpted form of his brother before him.

No, Inuyasha thought, Sesshomaru wasn't beautiful. The word didn't do him justice.

"I'm...sorry."

Sesshomaru's faltering words reached Inuyasha as if from a distance. The yokai spoke while keeping his eyes transfixed on the floor, seemingly unable to look at Inuyasha as he talked.

Stunned, Inuyasha could not believe what he had just heard. Sesshomaru...apologised?!? Surely he must have got that wrong.

"What?" Inuyasha had to be certain.

Sesshomaru raised his gaze, staring deep into Inuyasha's eyes as he repeated "I am sorry, Inuyasha." words strong and resolute, unmistakable to the hanyou.

Inuyasha attempted to gain some grasp on the situation. "Why?", he questioned, generally curious of the answer, there was enough nasty stuff Sesshomaru had done to him in the past so what part of it was he apologising for? Ruining his childhood? Pinning him down moments earlier?

He had to know.

"What for?"

The reply was simple yet perfect.

"Everything"

Another pause.

"I am sorry for my actions, Inuyasha, I know I have not acted appropriately to even have you consider me, but," deep breath "I love you Inuyasha, in the past I acted out of spite, but now...now, I think it is time for a new beginning."

The brothers stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Inuyasha finally worked enough moisture into his mouth for him to speak, the words came out somewhat shakier than he had hoped but hey, what can you do?

"Its gonna take a hell of a lot of work on your side for me to forgive you, but, you know, maybe...maybe we can have that new beginning. I mean..."

Inuyasha faltered under the intense gaze of his brother.

"I mean, well, you've been a prick" Inuyasha paused momentarily from the snort this statement elicited and continued, "but the thing is, the thing is, I've been a prick too. Hell, we're both pricks. But...y'know...no matter how much of an idiot you are, or I am for that matter, I love you too, just like I said last night." Inuyasha actually managed to avoid flinching at the memory. "I've loved you for years, even when we were fighting. I know its a million to one chance, a million to one chance, that we, us, can actually, y'know, be together, but...but... it might just work. "

The words were left suspended in the air, shivering and hopeful.

The yokai smiled, warmth spreading across his normally chilled features.

"It might just work..." Sesshomaru echoed, leaning forward to capture Inuyasha's lips in a kiss, gently slipping his tongue into the hanyou's willing mouth, moving towards his brother.

Inuyasha lay back and moaned gently from the attention Sesshomaru was lavishing upon him.

The yokai was once again straddling Inuyasha, sensually grinding his and Inuyasha's clothed arousals together, growling deep in the back of his throat from the aching pleasure that the action caused.

Dipping his head down Sesshomaru began to nip and suck at Inuyasha's exposed throat, licking at the tender flesh causing Inuyasha to shiver from how arousing this simple action was.

Slowly licking and kissing his way up to Inuyasha's delicate ears, Sesshomaru gently took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, causing Inuyasha to moan loudly in appreciation.

Whilst Sesshomaru was preoccupied with Inuyasha's ears the hanyou allowed his hands to roam across his brother's body, Sesshomaru growling deeply at the welcome contact. Sesshomaru's torso felt firm and strong beneath his clothing, something, Inuyasha decided, was going to have to go. He wanted direct contact with that bare muscled chest.

Gently slipping a clawed hand beneath his brother's clothing Inuyasha was stunned at the smooth softness of his brother's skin. Greedy for more Inuyasha began to slowly peel the clothing from his brother, somehow managing to remove his own clothing in the process while Sesshomaru was still busy lapping and sucking at Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Running his hands over Sesshomaru's toned body, stopping at the yokai's nipples to flick and squeeze at them, eliciting a low moan from his older brother, Inuyasha began to pant when his brother moved between his legs, spreading them, pressing against Inuyasha's now obvious erection while doing so.

Sesshomaru pushed his fingers against Inuyasha's rosy lips, silently requesting entrance.

Slipping his fingers into Inuyasha's expectant mouth Sesshomaru allowed the hanyou to caress the digits with his nimble tongue, coating them in his wetness.

When the fingers were sufficiently moist Sesshomaru removed them from Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha watched in nervous anticipation when the said digits were lowered, moving past Inuyasha's now straining arousal to the hanyou's opening.

Inuyasha gasped at being touched in that as of yet unexplored area, yet the noise was quickly silenced by a fervent kiss from his brother.

Gently pressing at Inuyasha's entrance with a single finger Sesshomaru continued to deeply kiss his panting brother, attempting to distract Inuyasha from the discomfort of the penetration, however a whimper still escaped the hanyou when the first digit slipped into his virgin entrance.

Wincing at the intrusion Inuyasha bit back another pained noise as another finger moved inside him, Sesshomaru soothingly rubbing his stomach with his free hand, attempting to relax Inuyasha and make his actions as painless as possible. Sesshomaru had hurt his brother enough in the past and he didn't want to now, not again.

It wasn't soon until Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha was sufficiently prepared.

Gently positioning himself at his brother's entrance Sesshomaru yet again captured his brother's lips in a kiss and then asked, keeping the breathlessness out of his voice as much as possible "Are you ready Inuyasha? You...you want this?"

Inuyasha lay still for a moment and then laughed, pulling his brother down for yet another passion filled kiss, somehow managing to laugh at the same time. "Yes and yes," Inuyasha replied, mirth still in his voice, "I would have thought THAT," Inuyasha said, gesturing to straining arousal "would have been enough proof for you. Now get on with it, if you don't I'm going to end up finishing without you so just do it already!" Still snorting in aroused amusement Inuyasha accepted a last gentle kiss from his brother.

"If you insist, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied, lust deepening his voice as he slowly began to push into the warm body of his brother.

Inuyasha bit back a yelp, shuddering convulsively from the pain of the penetration. God damn it Sesshomaru was BIG!

Sesshomaru paused in his moving into the hanyou from seeing the obvious pain his brother was in. Sesshomaru couldn't blame him, it was Inuyasha's first time after all and Sesshomaru's over average size probably made the initial pain even worse.

When the hanyou's shaking had stopped and he seemed to have become accustomed to having the yokai's length inside him Sesshomaru continued with the penetration until fully inside the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt like he was being ripped in two, the pain was so intense. Holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes Inuyasha whimpered and wondered why the hell people found this so enjoyable.

Sesshomaru, knowing the pain that Inuyasha must be in, remained still within his brother, moving up to kiss away the tears that Inuyasha refused to cry, waiting until he was again accustomed to his length.

It was only when Inuyasha began to pine and move against him, a delicate flush spreading across his body that Sesshomaru began to move within the hanyou's tight body.

It felt...incredible. Inuyasha's walls constricted around him gripping him deliciously and it was all Sesshomaru could do not to come after the first few thrusts.

Reaching to hold Inuyasha's hand in his own Sesshomaru moaned deeply, his pleasured growl joining the soft mewls that Inuyasha was emitting.

Inuyasha had never experienced anything like this in his entire life. Of course he'd had his intimate moments with himself but that was nothing, nothing, compared to this. His whole body radiated pleasured heat and Inuyasha simply lay back and enjoyed the sensation of it, Sesshomaru's slick member sliding out and back into his tight willing body.

Sliding his hand down to grasp his own arousal, now dripping pre-cum, Inuyasha began to roughly pump himself in time with Sesshomaru's harsh thrusts, his body tightening further around Sesshomaru from the extra stimulation, his brother gasping from the sensation.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to last long, his thrusts coming thick and fast, pre-cum slickening the hanyou's passage.

Pulling Inuyasha's knees above his shoulders Sesshomaru pounded deeper into the hanyou, their pleasured moans entwining in the air as Sesshomaru hit that special spot within Inuyasha again and again.

Inuyasha gasping for air managed to pant a deesperate"Sss...Ssesshomaru...I...I...I'm going to..."

Although he made no reply Sesshomaru acknowledged his brother's statement. Feeling his own climax building deep within his stomach he continued to wildly thrust into his brother, moving deeper and faster than before, causing the hanyou nearly to yell in pleasure.

Inuyasha came shouting his brother's name, insides simultaneously clamping down on Sesshomaru causing the yokai to give a pleasured shout and spill himself within the hanyou.

Panting Sesshomaru collapsed on top of the hanyou appreciating the warm after glow of their coupling, both were exhausted.

When Sesshomaru felt he had regained sufficient strength he pulled out and collapsed next to his brother, who instantly moved in to snuggle against the yokai's still bare chest.

Silence once again ruled, only this time it was a comfortable one, only punctuated occasionally by one of the brother's still attempting to regain their breath after the heavy activity in which they had recently participated.

A few minutes later Inuyasha spoke.

"Y'know next time..." the hanyou alluringly began.

Sesshomaru smirked, imaging all the kinky ideas that were about to be suggested.

"I want to be top." Inuyasha finished, thankfully not noticing the sudden stiffness of his brother, promptly falling asleep on the said yokai's warm chest.

Sesshomaru stared in sudden horror at the hanyou currently nuzzling his chest, fear for his nether regions washing across him and he began to hope that the hanyou would forget his request when he eventually woke up.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he didn't.

Sesshomaru couldn't walk properly for a week.

A beautiful relationship had been born...

The End

xXx

I found the sex scene pretty difficult to write, having random family members burst in with words like thrust and throbbing arousal on the screen is never fun : ). The scene just seemed a bit...rushed.

Please give me your feedback on it and tell me if you liked it, the whole fic including the yummy yaoi action, your views would really be appreciated and then maybe I could bring myself to write more smutty fics with words like thrust and pulsing arousal :P.

Hmm...I'm not sure about the fic, but I suppose if I stretched it out any more I would have died in the process lol.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome! Please be sensitive though I'm a delicate little soul : ).

Yodel Merkswinter xxxxx

idiot

I am so sorry! Such a blatant Terry Pratchett quote but I couldn't help myself. It just seemed to fit them, please don't eat me : ).


End file.
